Hotchpotch
by DragonairsNCookies
Summary: What happens when our favourite characters switch bodies? Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Ikarishipping and Pokeshipping!


_Eight students were enjoying their lunchtime at Hearthome Academy, a prestigious school in the Sinnoh region, when the sky turned distorted. They all blacked out and appeared in a small town, unable to understand where they were or how they got there._

Rubbing her sapphire eyes, the noodle-loving brunette sat up. Then, she realised she didn't love noodles. "What the…?"

"Hey, guys, what happened? Oh my gosh, May, are you alright?" Paul said, standing up and running up to May. His hands were clasped on his cheeks in worry.

Misty burst into laughter, laughing so hard tears came into her eyes. "Oh, my goodness. Paul, what possessed you?"

"That's not me!" Dawn yelled from behind. Then, she started to stutter in confusion, looking down at her hands.

A high-pitched scream was heard, making all eyes land on the boy with chartreuse hair. He stood up, panicking. "What's going on?" He pointed at May, trembling. "Who are you and why do you look exactly like me?"

Dawn's mouth fell, watching as Paul ran over to May like he was her bestie. "What are you doing?" she yelled, only to find that her voice was unusually high pitched. She ran over and tackled the purple-haired teenager and pinned him to the ground. "Who are you, where are you from?" she demanded, sitting straddled on top of him, his shirt's collars in her hand.

Paul was genuinely scared and screamed. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

May snickered at the scene, flicking the air in front of her face. She blinked in confusion. "Where did all my gorgeous green hair go? Why is it brown?!"

"Would you people all shut up?" Ash yelled, reaching for a mallet. His eyebrows furrowed when he couldn't find it. "Where's my mallet? Who took my mallet?"

Suddenly, the whole group broke out in screams of terror and confused chatter. Gary stood up, brushing off his knees. His left eye twitched. "ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Everyone stopped bickering and screaming and turned their attention to him. Except Leaf. "Okay, calm down -"

"Hey," she said, smirking. "I can look at myself, naked!"

Drew gasped. "Leaf, why would you say that? Are you feeling okay?"

Gary's eyes widened. After staring at her in shock for a few seconds, he decided to take action. Bellowing out a battle cry, he launched himself onto the terrified brunette. "Oh no you don't, bastard!"

Chaos started up once more, tackling and screaming. All except Misty, who was munching on some potato chips. "Might as well eat something before anyone else does." She continued stuffing her mouth, oblivious to the action taking place in front of her. While reaching for more food, she noticed a mallet.

An evil grin crossed her face as she took hold of the mallet. She ran toward Gary, who was beating up Leaf and casually hit him on his head. "Hah, take that, sucker!"

"Misty, what the heck was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head. He froze; his hair felt different. "Why is my hair so… spikey?!"

In the midst of all the fighting and chaos, May felt an unusual craving for noodles. "Why do I feel like this? Noodles, must have noodles…"

"YEAH, LET'S GO AND GET NOODLES, MAY THE SECOND!" Drew cried out happily, skipping over and pulling May's arm to go and find a noodle restaurant.

Misty looked up, and temporarily stopped eating. "Did someone say noodles? Hell yeah! I'm in."

After that announcement all eyes went to Ash, looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked. "I'm trying to only eat vegetables for my swimming diet, remember?"

Paul, who was still being violently interrogated by Dawn, erupted into a fit of giggles. "You? A diet? Joke of the year!" He tried to stop giggling, getting death-stared by Dawn but couldn't help it. It was too funny.

Then, he got an idea. Using his strong, muscular arms, he easily shoved her off. Dawn fell onto the ground, bruising her fragile skin.

"Why is my body so pathetically weak?" she asked. Then, she noticed her muscles were weak, but flexible. She stood up, feeling lighter than ever.

"Why am I so revealed?" Dawn muttered, looking at her smooth, bare arms and legs. She looked under her arms. "Since when do I wax?!"

Paul stood up, feeling really heavy. He lifted his arms up, before losing his balance and falling over. "What in the world?!" He immediately removed his jacket, revealing his body, only wearing a tight singlet. "Ah, that's better."

Nearby, the tables turned and Leaf was now holding Gary down with ease. "Damn, this is how it feels to be a black belt in taekwondo!" Then, she smirked as an idea popped into her mind. "Hey, Misty, can you beat up Gary for me with your mallet? I gotta go to the toilet, ya know?"

"I second that notion!" Gary yelled, grinning. Then, his face fell. "Wait, no! No, don't! It's me, Leaf!"

"But I can't find my mallet!" Ash cried from somewhere behind them,

Gary cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hold up! Everyone, stop what you're doing!"

Once again, everyone froze. Even Drew, who was merrily pulling May towards a noodles restaurant. "What is it? I want my noodles."

"I don't know how, or why, but we've swapped bodies!" he cried out, only causing more chaos.

Everyone's reactions were different. Dawn looked like she wanted to kill herself, Ash's jaw fell open, Drew shrugged and continued pulling May towards a noodle shop, May's eyes widened, Paul giggled evilly, Leaf smirked and Misty continued eating potato chips like nothing happened.

"But the question is, who's who?" Ash said.

"Why don't we all just introduce ourselves?" May shrugged.

"Alright, I'll start!" Misty said, grinning. "I'm Ash… or am I Misty? No, I'm Misty. But I'm Ash -"

The others stared blankly as Misty, or Ash, argued about his/her name out loud.

Ash smacked his face with his foot. "You know what? Maybe I'll start. I'm Misty, I switched bodies with Ash."

"I think… I think I switched bodies with Troublesome," Dawn said. "Why me?" she muttered.

"Hey! I heard that, Sir Rudeness!" Paul shouted, glaring.

"Well... he's Dawn, which must mean Dawn is him," Gary said thoughtfully. "And Gary is me, which means I'm him," he concluded. "May, who are you?"

Drew had a confused expression on his face, noticing all eyes on him. "Wait. Me? Or May the Second?"

"You, airhead," May said, flicking air on her head again.

"Hey! You talk just like Drew, May the Second!" Drew exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at May.

Gary rolled his eyes, ignoring them. "So May's Drew and Drew's May. Is that everyone?"

Everyone nodded. "Finally, that means we can go to the noodle restaurant, May the Second who talks like Drew!" Drew exclaimed, skipping happily while holding May's wrist tightly.

"Wait, May!" Paul called out. Drew turned around, cocking his head in confusion. "Let's do the jellyfish dance!"

Dawn and May froze, eyes wide. "That better not be what I think it is…" May muttered, glaring.

"Oooh, and I'll film it!" Misty cried out, who was still munching on potato chips.

"Chew with your mouth shut," Ash scolded.

Misty shrugged, continuing to eat messily. She brought out a mobile phone, ready to tape their jellyfish dance.

"I'll join in," Gary said, smirking. Leaf's mouth fell open in disbelief.

Ash shook his head, sighing. "You guys are all so immature."

Paul burst out laughing. "Even though it's actually Misty in Ash's body, that was still hilarious! I mean, seriously. Ash, out of all people, calling us immature."

"You know what?" Misty said, standing up. "I want to do the jellyfish dance too!" After handing her phone to a passerby and giving instructions, she skipped over to Paul, Drew and Gary.

"This only proves my point," Paul said. He grinned. "Come on, guys. Let's get started!"

The four started waving their arms around retardedly, making funny faces. Paul crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, waving his arms around wildly like a jelly.

Drew ditched the jellyfish dance and began running around like a chicken. "Hello, I'm Drew and I think May is the most amazing person in the entire world!" he said enthusiastically.

This made May blush a deep shade of red, coughing awkwardly. Then, she narrowed her eyes at Drew's next comment.

"She is a way better coordinator than me, and definitely deserves to win the Grand Festival! he had exclaimed, clearly amused with himself. As May had no verbal response, he continued. "And my hair looks like grass, lettuce and cabbage salad!"

This caused everyone to burst out laughing, even Dawn cracked a smirk.

"And I'm Gary. I'm a complete jerk who flirts with every girl I see! I'm a complete idiot. I think I'm this really cool kid. When really, I'm not. Not even close."

Leaf glared at him. "Oh yeah?!" Her expression changed into a mocking lovesick, dreamy expression. "Well, I love Gary! He's so hot, I'm so jealous of all those girls he flirts with!" Her hands clasped on her chest, before blinking a couple of times. "Hey, Leafy, your chest is quite -" Gary's face turned a deep red hue. "- flat," she finished with a smirk.

A look of disappointment flashed in Gary's eyes, but only for a millisecond. It rapidly turned to anger. "Why… you…"

Leaf put her hands on her hips. "I wonder what you would do if I…" She trailed off. Gary's eyes widened, knowing exactly what the pervert was thinking. He clenched his fists, before tackling Leaf.

"Don't you dare," he snarled.

Leaf easily shoved him off, using her taekwondo skills. "Jeez, rapist much?" she said, brushing the dust off her knees. "Although… I wouldn't mind if you… you know." She winked, making Gary choke.

The others stared at the scene blankly. Paul and Misty had stopped jellyfish dancing, Drew stopped running around and trying to act like a chicken, Ash stopped watching the others in annoyance, Dawn and May stopped cringing at the others and the passerby who was filming stood there awkwardly.

"I hate to interrupt but… I need to go," the passerby said apologetically, handing Misty's phone back to her.

"That's okay, thanks, mister!" Misty said cheerfully.

Gary pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Will you guys listen to me?!" Then he shot Leaf a glare. "Interrupt me again and when we change back, I'll kill you."

Leaf held her arms up in defeat with a small smirk. Gary took a deep breath, before opening his mouth to speak again. "We need to -"

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A PUPPY DOG -"

Gary turned to Drew, clenching his fists. "I SAID SHUT IT," Gary shouted, annoyed and frustrated.

Drew froze in his position. "Sorry, Gary!" he squeaked in fear. He could almost see a dark aura surrounding him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he continued, "As I was saying, we need to find a way to change back into ourselves."

"No shit, Sherlock," Leaf muttered under her breath.

A murderous glare was cast on Leaf from Gary. "What was that?" he gritted through his teeth.

Leaf gulped. "Nothing~!"

After an extremely long silence, Misty decided to pipe up. "I remember something that Tracey once told me!"

Everyone turned to him, their eyebrows raised. "Well," she started, "he told me that something like this happened a few years ago. Apparently they had to give each other a genuine compliment to get back to their world."

Gary twitched. "And you decide to tell us this now?!" He saw the sheepish look on Misty's face and then sighed. "Well, get in a circle guys."

A series of murmurs was heard throughout the group, as they formed a circle and sat down. "This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Dawn muttered.

Silence hung in the air over the teenagers. "So…" May began awkwardly. "Who's going first?"

Misty grinned and stuck her hand up in the air enthusiastically. "Me!" She had a thoughtful look on her face, then it brightened. "I think Misty is the bestest friend I could ever have, and she's so strong!"

A tinge of red came upon Ash's face. "Thanks…" he said, shyly.

Misty beamed at him. "Any time."

"Well…" He paused, his blush deepening. "I like how considerate you are, and how you care about your Pokemon, friends and family."

Misty shot him a grin. "Thanks, Mist!"

Gary sighed, as he was next in the circle. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see Leaf gazing at him intently. "Well, I like your Umbreon," he said bluntly.

A look of disappointment crossed Leaf's face. "But that's not a compliment about me!"

He sighed, again. "Okay, fine. You're smart, and…" He trailed off, a deep red hue taking over his face. "...attractive." His response received a genuine smile from Leaf.

"I suppose it's my turn," Leaf said, making Gary look at her with interest. "Let's start off with… damn, you're smoking hot." She paused, frowning for a second. "Wait," Leaf said. "You're not hot."

Gary's blush didn't leave his face, but he was slightly mad. Her next comment made him smile, and caused the blush to grow.

"You're beautiful," she finished.

Gary was speechless, staring in surprise. Leaf gave him a charming smile, making him look away timidly.

"Awww, that was so adorable!" Paul cooed. "I wish I had a guy who was sweet like that to me." Paul continued rambling on about this dream guy of his while the others stared blankly.

Dawn died internally, muttering incoherent words. Then, she sighed. "It's my turn." Paul was looking at her hopefully. "Troublesome is always optimistic and happy." She raised her eyebrows at Paul, who looked like he expected more. "And you're… cute."

Despite her quiet voice, Paul still heard her. He squealed, tackling the girl to the ground with a hug. The others raised their eyebrows. Seeing Paul squealing and hugging wasn't something they saw every day.

"Get off me, troublesome girl," she said, scowling.

Paul giggled, getting up and sitting back at her original spot. "Hm…" Paul put on a thinking expression. "You're good-looking. Strong, definitely. Er… You're hard-working. And um…" He paused, blushing at what he was about to say.

"And what?" Dawn prompted.

Paul smiled sheepishly. "You're protective and I always feel safe around you," he said.

"Hn," Dawn replied, looking away. Outside she showed no emotion, but she was glowing on the inside.

Paul frowned. "I just complimented you! And all you have to say is 'hn'?! Jerk," he muttered.

"I guess it's my turn," Drew said, a look of concentration on his face. "Drew is a really strong coordinator, and his hair is unique." May narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine. You attract a lot of girls, and it's fun being rivals," he said with a genuine smile.

May felt heat rise to her cheeks, and tried to cover it up with a smirk. "Of course I'm a strong coordinator. And _very_ popular among the ladies," she said arrogantly. "Not that I enjoy it," she muttered to herself.

Drew glared, ready to punch the egotistical boy, or girl in this case. "It's your turn now, you arrogant grasshead," he growled.

"Nah, I think I'll pass," she said, smirking. Drew's jaw dropped open.

"Drew. You better compliment her. We all did. If you don't…" Gary said, cracking his knuckles.

She flicked her non-existent green bangs. "Fine, whatever. You're a pretty good coordinator, your appeals are excellent." She paused, wondering if she should continue. "And…"

All seven of them looked at her expectantly. "... I would choose you over all those fangirls anyday," she finished, her face red.

Drew suddenly took great interest in the ground. He refused to meet her gaze. Everyone looked around, waiting for something to happen. Then, May spoke up. "Hey, May."

"What?" Drew replied, looking up at her. There was still a blush on his face.

Without any warning, she closed the gap between their lips. Drew's eyes widened as they broke apart. "Nothing," she replied nonchalantly, smirking.

Everyone around them were staring blankly, except for the fangirling Paul. "I KNEW IT! I TOTALLY SHIPPED YOU TWO SINCE I MET YOU GUYS!" he squealed in excitement.

Drew sighed. "I guess I should tell you this now, Drew. I love…" He trailed off.

May gazed at him curiously, expecting a confession. Then, Drew's nervous look disappeared and he grinned.

"NOODLES!"

* * *

><p><strong>CookiesNCreamNess: <strong>I love noodles too. (: Happy Contestshipping Day!

**ShinyDragonair2: **Same! :D NOODLES! *coughs* I mean, happy Contestshipping Day! I hope your day is filled with roses for Beautifly. (: Brb, dinner!

**CookiesNCreamNess:** _Beautifly_. Suuure. *coughs* Anyway, I hope you liked this one-shot. And just in case you were wondering, it wasn't supposed to be humourous. It's a tragedy, duh. Just kidding. XD Yeah, I feel lame now. (**ShinyDragonair2: **You are lame.)

Let's hope ShinyDragonair2 has a nice dinner, which I totally didn't poison, and please leave a review! :D


End file.
